Blurry
by Sesa23
Summary: After an accident See-More and Kyd Wykkyd are de-aged into babies, and the Titans are taking care of them until it can be reversed. But will Big Brother Robin want them to leave?
1. Chapter 1

The mission started out normal enough: the Teen Titans were up against the Hive Five, now minus Jinx, as they attempted to steal from an experimental tech lab. Just _what_ it was they were after, the Titans had not a clue, but knew that it was their job to stop them, regardless.

"Split up ever'body!" A Billy Numerous called from where a group of copies were attempting to wrestle Beast Boy as an elephant.

The Billies all joined together and ran one way, Gizmo jetted another way, Mammoth smashed through a wall headed in a random direction, and Private Hive took off running as well. The only ones left behind were See-More and Kyd Wykkyd, who were in the midst of trying to hack into a very large machine that had a doorway; if one peered inside the little window near the top of said door, they would notice that inside this machine's chamber sat an odd, pink gem positioned in the middle of the room on a pedestal-like structure.

Robin guessed that the jewel would be quite valuable on the black market, and that was enough to make the two villains risk their capture just to get to it. The boy wonder looked around, he was apparently left to deal with two risk-takers as his team mates already left, chasing after the other Hive members.

"Stop what you're doing and come peacefully, and I won't have to use force," he called to them.

"Yeah right," See-More called back. "If we're going down, we're going down fighting!"

Robin shook his head. _Why couldn't more of these guys be more like Jinx and join our side? _

The hero knew that continuing to try the "Good Cop" routine was hopeless, so he lunged and prepared to fight.

Kyd Wykkyd turned to face him, covering for the Cyclops as he continued to try to open the door. But before an actual fight could break out, See-More gave an excited shout and the door opened. He pulled Kyd Wykkyd in with him and the door shut before Robin could follow them in after.

"Ha!" He heard See-More shout through the thick walls of the machine. As he looked through the window, he saw See-More and Kyd Wykkyd looking gleeful and sticking their tongues out at him before turning to the jewel and trying to dislodge it from its thrown, which looked trapped between sturdy metal rings.

Kyd Wykkyd tried to use his powers to teleport the stone out, but that didn't seem to be working; that really should have been obvious since they apparently couldn't teleport into the room...

Eventually both tried to physically pull the gem from its place, but that didn't seem to be getting them anywhere either. Robin took this opportunity to try to hack into the door, himself.

So far it was difficult, the chamber had a lot of security around it. Whatever this gem did, they did not want **anyone** getting to it. That worried our boy wonder. What could it possibly do that it had to be guarded that fiercely... He tried to clear the thoughts from his head, he could not be distracted right now.

Suddenly, he heard a strange _hissing_ noise. Concerned, he looked back at See-More and Kyd Wykkyd.

_Oh no_.

While the two were trying to pull the metal contraptions from the jewel, the bending was causing sparks to fly from the restraints and travel throughout the machine.

He wasn't sure if the spark was powerful enough to-

"System On" said a monotone, robotic voice.

-start the machine.

He heard a scream from inside and checked once again. See-More and Kyd Wykkyd were now aware of the danger they were in and running around the chamber, trying to get out.

Robin took out his bo staff and tried to use it to pry the door open. It wouldn't quite fit between the door and the wall, but he needed to try. He couldn't let anything happen to them.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

He pulled and dug the staff into the crack, but the metal of the machine was too much. From inside the panicking continued and Robin started to feel himself stressing as well.

"It'll be okay," he shouted from outside. He tossed the staff and tried to hack it once again.

"It'll be okay," he repeated. But he wasn't so sure anymore. The machine was just about powered up and he was nowhere near to getting that door open.

"Help" and "Please" were added to the shouting now. This making Robin grow even more desperate.

The machine now started to wail and pink sparks ghosted over the machine, up and down. An eerie pink glow sprang up from the window. Robin was now frantic and panicking as well. He decided to forgo the hacking and instead started banging his fists on the door with all of his might.

"See-More! Kyd Wykkyd!" He screamed at the door, praying for an answer.

Silence. Aside from the continued hissing of the machine.

"Robin!" The Titan heard Cyborg yell and turned around.

"Cyborg! Get this thing open, please!"

The robotic teen rushed over. "What happened?"

"See-More and Kyd Wykkyd, they're trapped inside and the machine started. Get them out before-"

He was cut off by the whir of the machine powering down, the sparks disappearing. Robin's heart fell into his stomach.

"Open it!"

Cyborg wasted no more time. He ran up to the machine and worked his magic, in only a few minutes the door was open. Robin rushed in past him and looked around the room; he didn't see either teen.

_Where are they? They can't be dead, they can't be. _

He spotted their clothes on the ground. Disintegration was the first thought that came to mind but he remained hopeful and went over to them, praying that they merely turned invisible and were now running around naked and making mischief.

He touched a hand to See-More's pile of garments, and noticed a small lump underneath them: too small to be a body... but too firm to be a pile of ash, for which he was thankful for. He started to remove the clothing, what he saw shocked him beyond anything he had expected - it was a baby.

A small baby with dark skin, who had See-More's helmet over his head and was touching it with his little hands curiously. Robin resisted the urge to chuckle. He gently gripped the helmet and removed it from the child's head. He was in for another shock: instead of looking up at him with bright eyes of whatever color, he was looking deeply into eyes that were "dead". He never knew that See-More was blind without the helmet.

The baby searched the air, confused. He couldn't see Robin in front of him and this was upsetting him. He scrunched up his face and started to cry. Robin reacted quickly and grabbed the little boy, holding him and soothingly tangling his fingers into the child's slightly curly, dark locks.

"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm here," whispered until the crying stopped. The baby then cuddled up against him. Robin sighed in relief.

_But wait. If that's what happened to See-More, then... _

He sprang up, arms still full of child, and all, and went over to Kyd Wykkyd's clothes. He once again untangled the clothes and found another small, silently crying baby with a pale complexion red eyes, and dark purplish-blue hair. He quickly picked up the baby and soothed him as well, feeling guilty for forgetting about him. And the poor teleporter was mute, who knew how long he would have been left crying, alone, had Robin not remembered.

Both children were snuggling into his chest, balanced on both sides of him. Robin turned back towards the door where a silent and shocked Cyborg was standing there watching.

"Let's go," Robin called. They began to make their way out of the building. "Where are the others?"

Cyborg wasn't sure whether "others" meant the rest of the Titans, or the Hive Five, but answered for both. "Star, BB, and Rae rounded up Billy, Private Hive and Mammoth. I took care of Gizmo. We had the police waiting for you to apprehend See-More and Kyd Wykkyd..."

Robin nodded.

"So, what are you going to do with them?" The half robot continued. "They don't seem to know how old they _really _are, they can't be sent to jail, could they-?"

"No," Robin interrupted "That wouldn't be right. I'll have to talk to the chief and see what the best course of action is. He's a nice guy, he won't want to put them in jail either."

Cyborg made a noise of agreement and relief.

When they finally reached the outside of the building they were immediately surrounded by the other Titans and the Jump City Police Chief, Jean Wremmings.

"Hey, what took so- Dudes, what are those!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Tell me those aren't..." Raven asked both Robin and herself.

"Robin, where did you get those children?" Starfire asked curiously.

"That is what I would like to know as well, Wremmings added in.

Robin sighed. "I'll explain everything in private." He looked to Wremmings, who nodded and beckoned everyone to follow him to the side of the building away from all of the fuss.

"Now," the chief said. "Please explain. Are those two who I think they are?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, these are See-More and Kyd Wykkyd. They were attempting to steal a jewel from a machine and ended up getting trapped inside, and accidentally starting it up. And, well, _**this**_ happened." He gestured to the infants falling asleep in his arms.

"You're saying that, that gem did this?" The chief asked.

"Yes," Robin confirmed. "What will happen to them? They can't be taken into custody like the rest of the Hive Five, they're minds are at their physical ages. They shouldn't be held responsible for-"

"I agree." Wremmings said quickly. "They will not be arrested under these circumstances. However, I am not sure what the best option would be for what to do with them."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked. "Can't you just put them with someone until the de-aging thing is reversed?"

The chief shook his head. "I wish it was that simple. But, truthfully, that wouldn't be the safest option for them. Like you guys, people will recognize that these two are See-More and Kyd Wykkyd. And while they may not be as dangerous as someone like Johnny Rancid, people will still hold a grudge against them-"

Starfire gasped. "And someone will wish to harm them."

Wremmings nodded. "Yes. And while they may have criminal records, to me they are still children, now more than ever, and it is my duty to protect them as well."

Robin stared down at the two, both had their heads leaning against his chest, their eyes just mili-seconds away from closing in blissful sleep. It was at that moment that he realized that even if they did have somewhere safe to keep them, with someone who wouldn't harm them, he wasn't sure that he could let them go.

At least part of that reason was because the Titans Leader felt that he was partially responsible for the Hive members' current state - if only he had been more focused then he could have hacked the system successfully, or if only he had thought logically and called Cyborg earlier... A number of "What if"s would have resulted in a different outcome than this. So Robin blamed a good deal of this on himself

The other reason, he honestly wasn't sure of, himself. He didn't think men had "maternal instincts" so he was fairly sure that, that wasn't what he was feeling. But, he did form some sort of attachment to the to de-aged villains.

His mind was made up. "I'll do it."

Everybody turned towards Robin and stared. "What?" Cyborg asked for everyone.

"I said that I'll do it. It's partially my fault anyway, if I could have just found a way to open that door-"

"Robin," Starfire tried to reassure him.

"No Star. I had a part in this, accidental or not. I need to make it up to them." He looked down at the babies again, now fast asleep. "Besides, they look like they're comfortable just where they are." He said with a small smile.

Wremmings had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Chief," Robin looked at him pleadingly. "You know I would never do anything to harm anyone. You know that you can trust me."

"It's not that it's just..." He trailed off.

"Just?" Robin asked.

Wremmings paused for a short while before sighing. "Alright, I'll agree to it. But this case is more sensitive than it seems. I'm going to send you over their case files so that you know exactly what you're dealing with."

"Please," Starfire asked. "What exactly are we dealing with?"

Wremmings only smiled sadly. "I'll be by later to give them to you as well as brief you on a few things." With that as a final statement, he walked away.

An unexplained calm silence spread through the group. Beast Boy was the one to break it.

"So, where are they gonna sleep? Not in my room."

* * *

The chief showed up to Titans tower about an hour or so later. By that time the Teen Titans had arrived home and started planning what to do for their two "guests".

In the end it was decided that the infants would sleep in Robin's room, they would go and buy baby supplies after Wremmings left, and that when missions came up one of them would stay with the children while the others went out.

The police chief was let in and noticed the two children asleep on the couch while everyone else was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Robin stood up to greet him. "Chief. Can you tell me just what is so important about these case files?"

Wremmings handed Robin two manila folders labeled with the names "See-More" and "Kyd Wykkyd".

"Really, these are confidential. But since you are acting as their caretaker, and because we are unsure of the machine's affects, the information may come in handy. I spoke to the scientists that were working on the device. They confirmed that they knew that the jewel had the power to reverse aging; their experiments show that the body regresses both physically and mentally. However, they were unable to test how the subject was emotionally. The volunteers that they used did not have very traumatic experiences, so they do not know if someone who was de-aged, who had a tragic experience, would experience flash backs, unreasoned panic attacks, or anything connecting them with the event."

"So what?" Beast Boy asked.

Chief Wremmings frowned. "These files contain brief summaries of the histories and experiences of See-More and Kyd Wykkyd. They are, in fact, quite traumatic; that is why I brought this issue up. I want to prepare you for the possibility of one or both of them having an emotional breakdown for an unknown reason."

The Titans looked at the folders, morbid curiosity swelling in their souls, wonder just what was so traumatic that could have happened. They each understood perfectly that anything could be contained in these files, each had their own experiences and knew how ugly the truth could be.

Robin looked to the chief who nodded, urging them to open the folders. Robin touched a finger to the edge of the paper and slowly opened the cover.

_Cover Name: See-More_

_Real Name: Seymour Harris _

_Date of Birth: January 21, 1998_

_Mother's Name: Jennet Harris_

_Father's Name: unknown_

_Seymour was born blind, into a impoverished, broken family. His mother was a heroin addict who mostly neglected her son. His father's identity is unknown Around the year 2003 when the small family hit rock bottom and the mother could no longer afford her fixes, Jennet sold Seymour for drug money on the black market. _

_He was sold to an illegal organization where experiments were performed on children. They used him to develop a device that not only could enable a blind person to see, but also increase the quality of an average-sighted human by 1,000 times using different features. _

_It was about three years later that Seymour used that very device to escape the organization. He was found and taken into police custody. Four months later Seymour went missing again and did not turn up for several years. _

_Around 2010 he was finally identified as "See-More" through statements, identification, and DNA. _

_He had apparently been taken in by Hive Academy, and continues to associate with people in that area. _

The Titans stared down at the paper with shock and sadness. How could a mother do that to her child? How horrible it must have been to be used as a lab rat for three years. They would have to be careful with this child.

Robin closed the folder and picked up the other one. He took a second to take a breath before opening the cover.

_Cover Name: Kyd Wykkyd_

_Real Name: Elliot Knight_

_Date of Birth: (Estimated) October 23, 1997_

_Mother's Name: unknown_

_Father's Name: unknown_

_Adoptive Mother's Name: Victoria Knight_

_Elliot was abducted at such a young age that he could not remember the names of his birth parents. The only records of his existence before officially becoming "Elliot Knight" were obtained from a copy of a receipt from the black market, and a paper detailing the transfer from there to a black magic cult group. _

_The cult was obsessed with demons and used Elliot as an attempt to make their own. They performed experiments and rituals on the child for years until the day that Elliot gained momentary control over the teleportation abilities they gave him and appeared miles away from their base. By then his appearance had been mutated. He was taken to the hospital by several concerned individuals._

_The police questioned Elliot at the hospital, the responses were acted out as he was unable to speak - which was not something he was born with, it something that developed from the cult's influence. _

_Elliot was later taken into the custody of Victoria Knight, the primary expert that had been helping Elliot re-assimilate into the world. He was then given the name "Elliot Knight". _

_Elliot stayed with Victoria for several years until he one day disappeared. According to Victoria's statement to police, Hive Academy had an influence in it. _

Another dark case. Robin closed the folder, then looked to his team. Their faces all mirrored sadness but there was a spark in them as well that vowed to put their hearts into this. They would not help See-More and Kyd Wykkyd because they _had _to, but because they _wanted_ to.

Robin looked back to chief Wremmings, "Thank you."

Wremmings smiled and muttered something about needing to get back to the station before leaving.

Starfire and Beastboy went to go pick out baby supplies in the city, while Raven and Cyborg went to go "baby-proof" the tower, leaving Robin alone with the two infants. Robin walked over to the little boys and picked them up, carrying them to his room. He grabbed a towel on the way and laid that down on the bed first before laying down with See-More and Kyd Wykkyd, waiting for Starfire and Beast Boy to get back while hoping for no accidents until then.

He soon drifted off to sleep along side his two, new charges.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin awoke to the sound of a high pitched squeal - Starfire's to be more precise. He sat up on full alert, looking around for any danger before realizing what it was.

He sighed in relief and then looked to his sides, the two boys were still asleep but he knew that they wouldn't stay that way for long. Plus, the towel was wet. He hoped that they remembered to get diapers.

As gently as he could, he picked them both up and started to walk towards the living room where everyone most likely was. On the way, both children awakened and were trying to determine what was going on.

Kyd Wykkyd was looking all around the hall as Robin walked, his head twisting and turning so much that Robin thought he might be part owl. See-More, since he couldn't see his surroundings, was making due with using his hands to feel Robin's face, chest and arms to decipher just what was going on. His conclusion: Robin was holding him and they were moving.

Robin stepped into the room to find Starfire looking giddy and showing off the items they bought, with Raven and Cyborg at least trying to look interested. As for Beast Boy...

Robin paused. _Where did Beast Boy go-?_

"Ha!" A green form jumped into his vision.

Robin yelped and jumped back, prepared to fight, when he noticed it was only Beast Boy.

Wait, back up: Beast Boy was holding something.

"Is that a video camera?" Robin deadpanned.

"Yup! And it's recording." The shapeshifter grinned.

Robin's eye twitched under the mask. "Why? I told you guys to get baby supplies, not-"

"But this is a baby supply!" Beast Boy interrupted.

The boy wonder merely raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

The green teen rolled his eyes. "Duh! Home movies. People with kids do it all the time, I thought it'd be fun."

Robin sighed. "It was unnecessary..." He really didn't want to argue about it right now. "But, fine. Whatever."

Beast Boy whispered an excited "Yes" and grinned. Then he zoomed the camera in on Robin and the children. "Smile!"

Robin turned red **for** the two in his arms. "Beast Boy, at least let me dress them first!"

"Oh, right." The changeling gave a nervous laugh and zoomed out. "I need to ask Cy how to really use this thing anyway."

Robin shook his head as Beast Boy walked away; he knew that this camera thing probably wouldn't end well for any of them. He made his way over to Starfire.

"Robin! Did you also see the outfits that we bought? They are most adorable." She gushed.

"I'm sure they are, Star. But, please tell me you bought diapers too." He asked almost pleadingly.

"Oh yes of course. They were the first thing Beast Boy and I obtained. I am glad that Cyborg took their measurements before we left. They were very helpful." She sweat dropped.

Robin internally praised Cyborg as well; sometimes, if it weren't for him they'd be lost.

Cyborg said that he had a baby cousin and remembered the time he and his father were left to watch her and they ran out of diapers. They all rushed to the store and were asked what size she wore - they didn't know. They had said that she was about two years old, but the clerk asked if she was small for her age because she looked like she was about fifteen months, instead of twenty four. He and his father both shrugged; in the end, the clerk measured the child in order to pick out the correct size.

Robin smiled. "Yeah, Cyborg really called that one." He laid the children on the couch and Starfire came over with the supplies - diapers, wipes, powder, baby oil. "Okay. How do we do this?"

Starfire blushed. "Um, I am not sure." She picked up the package and looked it over. "Oh good; there are instructions."

Robin sighed in relief. "You take one, I'll take the other?" The alien princess nodded and they managed to follow the instructions successfully. "Perfect. No more accidents on my bed."

Starfire giggled and ran over to the other purchases. She searched the bags while humming and pulled out two long-sleeved, onesies: one was white and green, the other was blue and purple. "The same as their normal bad guy attire, yes?"

"Yeah." Robin said, impressed. "How'd you manage that?"

Starfire grinned. "Twelve different stores in the mall of shopping, just to find them."

Robin shook his head, amused. Starfire came over and handed one to Robin. "Let us dress them."

They were in the midst of doing so when they heard Raven's voice enter the room. "Get out of here Beast Boy before I break that thing!" The thing, Robin guessed, was most likely the camera.

"But Rae~" He whined. "The camera _loves_ you!"

Robin quickly rushed over to intervene before Raven punched Beast Boy in the face. "Beast Boy-"

The teen turned the camera to him. "Yes?"

Raven shot Robin a grateful look and went to go take his place by Starfire and finish dressing the baby.

"Is this camera thing going to be an issue?" Robin asked, sounding more like a parent then a friend.

"What? Pft, no dude. Raven is just being Raven. Come on, this home movie thing is going to be so much fun." Robin was about to warn him about not bugging people with it, when Beast Boy ran past him to the children.

"And her' are ze li'l stars!" He said in a bad French accent as he taped them.

See-More was in Starfire's arms concentrating on the direction that Beast Boy's voice came from, hoping to somehow see the green Titan. Kyd Wykkyd was in Raven's arms and gazing at the device and the teen curiously.

"Hey, um, what should we call them? Should we call them by their villain names, or they're real names?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, See-More's is really the same either way, so that we don't need to worry about." Robin answered. "Kyd Wykkyd's however..."

"Please?" Starfire asked. "May we call him by his other name? I do not want to call anything this adorable _wicked_."

Robin shrugged. "I guess that answers that."

"Sweet." Beast Boy grinned. "Okay then: Seymour, Elliot. Look at the camera."

"Beast Boy," Raven sighed. "Seymour's blind."

Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Right. Um, Seymour, follow the sound of my voice~"

Raven and Robin shook their heads while Starfire laughed.

Cyborg came in not a second later.

"What're we laughing at?" He asked Starfire.

She giggled quietly. "Beast Boy."

Cyborg wasn't sure what to make of that and just uttered a confused "Oooookay".

Beast Boy turned the camera on the robotic Titan and physically pushed it up against his face. "This is the first take on the home movie I'm doing. Say cheese, Cyborg."

"Yo, man, get that thing out of my face!" He pushed the shapeshifter away.

Beast Boy laughed and was about to continue with his antics when a whine broke through their banter. Beast Boy turned the camera to the two children. Seymour (obviously, since Elliot was mute) was letting out small whines and looking up in everyone's direction with glassy eyes.

"Oh, what is wrong small one?" Starfire, who was still holding him, asked. "Why are you sad?"

"He could be hungry," Raven suggested.

Robin agreed. "They're both probably hungry." He turned to Beast Boy. "Did you buy baby food?"

Cyborg interrupted. "Are they old enough to be off of formula, ya think?"

"Yeah. The guy said that by their measurements they are like around six months old. We looked it up, they can eat baby food too." Beast Boy replied.

"Nice work." Robin praised. All of this parenting stuff seemed too complicated to him at the moment.

Starfire handed Robin the child, and went over to the bags of items and pulled out two small jars and two tiny spoons to match. "Strained Bananas," She read aloud.

"I hope they eat it." Robin said.

Cyborg shrugged. "If not, we'll try formula or milk or something."

Both Raven and Robin sat down, each holding a child, while Starfire came over with the food and handed one to Cyborg. She put a bit on the spoon and held it out towards Seymour. Since he could not see it, she softly brushed the spoon against his lips. He opened his mouth and accepted the mush. Since he did not spit it out a few seconds later, they considered this a victory. So Starfire continued.

Now it was Cyborg's turn with Elliot. "See, Seymour likes it. You'll like it too, won't you?" He picked up the spoon and brought it to Elliot's mouth. The mute opened his mouth and allowed the food in, but spit it out a half a second later.

Everyone groaned.

"Aw man. Just when I thought these kids would be a breeze." Cyborg almost pouted.

"Just try the formula," Raven suggested.

Cyborg sighed and got up to go make it. Once again, they thanked God and all of the forces in the universe for instructions. He came back with the bottle a few minutes later.

"Alright 'Liet, let's try this again." He said to the child.

"'Liet?" Robin asked.

"Short for Elliot." The mechanical teen shrugged. He placed the nipple of the bottle to the child's mouth and it was accepted. The baby sucked hungrily.

Everyone sighed in relief.

In the end, Seymour practically ate the entire jar and Elliot finished the formula.

"Aaaaaand scene." Beast Boy called, putting the camera down. "Nice work everybody."

The rest of the Titans rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Robin, I've been thinking," Raven said.

"Yeah, Raven?" He urged.

"If Elliot is mute, how are we going to know when he's crying?" She finished.

"I... I'm not sure, actually. Should we just keep checking on him constantly?" He guessed. He hadn't even thought about that at all. Didn't they still wake up at night at this age too.

Starfire, who was listening from her place on the floor next to Seymour and Elliot, put her two cents in. "Perhaps we should ask friend Cyborg. He may be able to come up with a useful device."

Cyborg was currently in Robin's room setting up the cribs while Robin himself was in the living room setting up the other, less hassling devices; i.e. the highchairs, the walkers, the play pen. Raven was sorting through and folding the clothes, and Starfire was watching and playing with the children. Beast Boy was _supposed_ to be bringing items into Robin's room, but they guessed that from the lack of him coming in and out of the room, and the many curses coming from Cyborg all the way from Robin's room, that he was either annoying the mechanical Titan, or trying to help him; most likely both.

"That's a good idea, Star. Thanks for bringing it up, Raven." He rose to a standing position. "I'll go ask him about it."

He left the room and walked towards his room. He began to wonder how he was going to handle all of this. So far it seemed that they had only been doing alright because of everyone's experience and input If he had tried doing this completely on his own, like he had initially prepared to do when he accepted this responsibility, he knew he wouldn't have even made it this far yet.

He smiled at the thought of his team, all pitching in together and helping him. He kept the smile on, even as he walked into a room filled with chaos - Beast Boy as an octopus holding many of the crib parts, and Cyborg reaching over to him (whether to get the supplies back, or to strangle Beast Boy, Robin wasn't sure) and being held back by some of the tentacles.

Robin cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks and turned to Robin. Beast Boy turned back to normal and laughed nervously. Cyborg gave an embarrassed grin.

"Oh, hey Rob. What's up?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven brought up an interesting point and we wanted to know if you had any solutions for it. Since Elliot is mute, we won't be able to hear him when he cries, so we'll never know of he needs anything. Is there anything you could build to help?"

Cyborg nodded and stood up, walking out of the room and gesturing the others to follow him. "I was actually thinking about this before. Not just about 'Liet's problem, but Seymour's too; if he can't see how's he gonna use the walker, how's he gonna see his toys, things like that. Anyway, I'm working on a solution for both."

They made it to Cyrborg's room and entered inside. He led them over to his desk and he started rummaging through the drawers. "'Liet's is almost ready since his is way simpler. Ah ha." He pulled out a small, bracelet looking object. "When we become agitated or upset, it changes our heart rate, temperature, and all of that. This little beauty is designed to measure those things and alert us if there is a change in any of them. It'll send out a signal to our communicators, which will then create a high pitched ringing noise to get our attention."

"Dude," Beast Boy said. "How do you come up with these things?"

"Nice work," Robin said, impressed. "What about Seymour?"

Cyborg sighed. "His is much more complicated. However, it should be doable. I asked Chief Wremmings to bring me See-More's helmet and I've been studying how it works. I want to build a smaller, simpler version of it. Maybe something the size of a pair of sunglasses, something that'll just make him see and not have the other features. But it'll take time. Don't rush me."

Robin nodded. "Thanks Cy."

The other smiled. "No problem, man."

* * *

Everything was eventually set up, put away, and organized; half of Robin's room was now a nursery. Seymour and Elliot were both asleep again, the Titans weren't far behind.

"I'm exhausted," Beast Boy whined.

"You? Don't you even go there, Grass Stain! Everyone else did way more than you did." Cyborg yelled tiredly.

"Friends," Starfire yawned. "Please, let us not fight. I am much too tired to."

"I agree with Starfire," Raven said, trying to cover up her own yawn.

"I ended up falling asleep before, so I'm not as bad as you guys." Robin told them. He picked up the infants. "You guys go to bed, I'll take care of them."

They each bade each other goodnight and headed for their bedrooms. Robin took the children inside and laid them in their cribs. He had the device that Cyborg finished for Elliot and slipped it on the child's wrist.

He wasn't as tired the rest of the team. Instead, he decided to make a call.

* * *

_"Hey Robin, what's up?"_

"Hey Kid Flash. Um, actually, I was hoping to talk to Jinx." Robin said awkwardly.

"Oh, uh sure." Kid Flash said, a bit confused. "Jinx! Come here for a second."

Jinx appeared on screen. "What's wrong?"

Robin tried to think of the best way to start this out. "Did you hear anything about what happened early today, with the Hive Five trying to rob a tech lab?"

"No actually," she sounded worried now. "What happened, are they okay?"

Robin knew that she deserved to know about this. Even if they weren't her team mates anymore, she's still known them for years. She still cared about their well being.

"Something happened to See-More and Kyd Wykkyd. They're fine; they're not hurt! But, well, you should come see them tomorrow. They're staying at Titans' Tower."

"Alright," Jinx nodded, now serious. "Thanks Robin, for telling me."

After that Robin finally laid down for a welcomed sleep.

* * *

It felt like he had only just closed his eyes when he heard a sharp cry break through the night. He sat up quickly and looked over to Seymour, who was partially whining, partially shrieking. He ran over to the baby and scooped him up, rocking him.

He look a second to glance over at Elliot; still asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He turned back to Seymour, "What's wrong Sey-Sey?" He paused. "Sey-sey?" he asked himself and shook his head.

_Note to self: Never say that in the presence of the others_.

They would never let him live it down. Ever.

He took the child over to the changing table and proceeded to change him. The crying stopped stopped soon after.

Robin sighed in relief. Mission accomplished. He laid the child back down and went back to bed.

x

A couple of hours later his communicator started making a loud, screeching noise. He bolted up, thinking it was the tower alerting him, but calmed slightly when he realized it was the alarm for Elliot.

He turned it off and went over to the child who had his face scrunched up and looked like he was in the middle of a nightmare. Even though his eyes were shut tight, tears had still managed to leak out.

He picked him up. "Shhh, it's okay, it's just a nightmare. I'm here. Shh." He gently bounced the child awake and just held him. Nothing else seemed to be wrong with him. He put the child back down into the bed, but as soon as he did he whimpered. Robin sighed and lifted him again.

"What's wrong, 'Liet?" He almost pleaded with the child. The little boy only held onto him as Robin moved around the room with him in his arms. After a few minutes he finally fell asleep and Robin was able to put him back down without issue.

_I wonder if that was an emotional flashback, like the chief warned us about. _

* * *

They each woke Robin up a couple of more times that night. Each time, Robin dealt with it patiently and never angry. But in the morning he was groaning. Around seven, when he knew that Raven would be awake and in the kitchen, he took the still sleeping children and some blankets with him to see her.

"Hey, Raven?" He called.

"Yeah," she looked up at him, questioning.

"Could you please do me a favor and watch them for like an hour or two?" He yawned. "They woke me up several times last night and I'm dead on my feet right now."

She got up and went over to him, holding out her hands. "Sort of figured you would be, actually."

He gave them to her and uttered a "Thank you" before practically running back into his bed room, passing out on the bed.

He finally reawakened around an hour and a half later, showered, and made his way into the living room.

"About time," Cyborg said as he entered the room.

"Hey," Robin defended. "You didn't have to wake up like six times last night._ I did_."

Cyborg put his hands up in a position that suggested "backing off".

Robin made his way over to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal. "Did they eat?" He asked.

"Yes," Raven told him. "They've been fed, changed, and are being played with. Relax."

Robin smiled in thanks. He just sat down to eat when his communicator went off. "Hello?"

_"Morning!" _Kid Flash's face appeared on screen. _"We'll be over in like fifteen." _

Robin nodded and they disconnected.

"Kid Flash and Jinx are coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You can all thank Kyd-The-Wykkyd for this chapter. I hadn't actually planned on updating this for a while because, honestly, it just hasn't been on my mind and I've been quite busy with school and college preparation. But, they asked me to update and I made sure that I did. It unfortunately won't always be that way, especially if I'm going to have college classes taking up my time, but this time it was. :) I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

The whoosh of Kid Flash's super speed was the only warning they got before Kid Flash and Jinx appeared in the room. Kid Flash stood next to Jinx with a cool demeanor, but the pink-haired girl herself wore a nervous expression. Robin approached them.

"Hey, Rob." Kid Flash greeted. "So what happened, and where are they?"

He looked to Jinx. "I think it'd be best if we _showed_ you." He nodded over to the others. "Um, close your eyes."

Both raised an eye-brow at the strange request, but did so anyway. Starfire walked up to them holding Kyd Wykkyd, and Raven stood next to her holding See-More.

"Alright, open your eyes now," Robin said.

Both pairs of eyes opened... and two seconds later so did their mouths. Both, even the normally hyper-talkative Kid Flash, were silent.

"So, uh, yeah. That's what happened to them." Robin awkwardly brought a hand to the back of his neck.

Jinx closed her mouth and took a step closer to them. "See-More? Kyd Wykkyd?" She asked, just not believing it.

Beast Boy interrupted, "Actually, we've been calling them by their real names."

Jinx spun around in shock. "How do _**you **_know their real names?"

Robin stepped in between the two. "Chief Wremmings told us. He had them on file, along with a brief summary of their life up until HIVE."

Jinx was about to yell at them; that was an invasion of privacy, criminals or not. But Robin quickly added in.

"He _needed_ to, or else he wouldn't have. There was a problem with the de-aging. The scientists who were experimenting with it never tested how someone who was traumatized would react with the de-aging: if they would remember bits and pieces or experience full-on flash backs, if it would cause them to be emotionally unstable, things like that."

He paused and took a breath.

"I know that you probably know about their pasts, and so you know how important it was that we had to know too." Robin said softly.

Jinx sighed and nodded.

Robin continued, "Also, I think the Chief was right to tell us about them because I think Elliot had a flashback last night. I woke him up from a nightmare, but it was so bad that he wouldn't let me set him down after I woke him. Even though he stopped crying, he just wanted to hang on to me, and he did until he passed out in my arms."

"Ohhh, my poor little Bumgorf," Starfire cooed and hugged the child a little tighter. The young teleporter, himself, had no idea when they all were going on about, but silently giggled and enjoyed the attention.

Jinx watched them and actually gave a small smile. Kid Flash finally decided to speak.

"So, you guys are taking care of them?" He asked.

"Yes. It wouldn't really be safe to leave them with anyone else. I mean, I'd trust the Chief but he can't take in kids, he doesn't have the time. Besides, it should be my responsibility, I was the one who couldn't get them out in time-"

"Okay, stop right there Boy Blunder." Jinx had her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips. Everyone in the room, save for Jinx, gulped and awaited the chewing out Robin had set himself up for.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but I doubt that it was solely your fault. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you took them in, but don't have a whole pity-fest over what-if scenarios."

She relaxed and a smile tugged at her lips. "Seriously, thanks for keeping them safe. It means a lot to me."

The Titans all gave an internal sigh of relief, they had not wanted to invoke her wrath.

"Do you think...?" Jinx started to ask.

"Think what?" Robin asked.

Jinx looked a little embarrassed. "Do you think... that they'd let me hold them?"

Everyone looked a little surprised at that. Starfire recovered first and beamed at her. "Oh of course they would! They are such nice little boys."

She gestured over to Raven, and both of them went over to Jinx. Jinx looked confused for a second, before realizing and opening her arms. They eached placed a child on a side and she held them with ease.

Elliot looked up at Jinx with wide, curious eyes and was trying to reach for a pink horn of hair. He smiled largely when Jinx bent her head down to let him grasp it. He tangled the hair around his fingers and laughed mutely at the feeling.

Seymour, since he couldn't actually _see_ her, was using his hands to evaluate Jinx. He ran his hands over Jinx's arms, her sleeve, and her face. When he put his tiny hand over Jinx's mouth, she started making 'bubble cheeks' and moving her lips comically. He giggled at the feeling and she laughed as well.

"This is so much better than what I thought had happened to them." She smiled.

"What _did _you think happen to them?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well," she started to explain. "Since Robin said it wasn't anything bad, I knew that they weren't dead or dying; but they were still under your care, so that meant they weren't captured, exactly... I thought they might have amnesia, or weren't in a position to move or something."

Kid Flash pipped in. "I thought they might have turned invisible and you guys were keeping them so that you didn't lose them."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "You also theorized that one of the machines may have made them immune to gravity and they had tie them to the tower so that they wouldn't float away."

"Hey! That was only after watching The Twilight Zone!" He objected. "It happened there and not long after Robin told us, I thought it was a sign."

The others laughed.

Kid Flash sighed and ran to the kitchen, grabbed a soda, opened it and took a drink, and ran back; all under two seconds. Seymour looked confused at the noise, but Elliot was now looking over at the speedster in wonder.

"Heads up KF," Cyborg pointed out. "Looks like you have a new fan."

Kid Flash looked over at the baby and chuckled. "I do, do I?" He made a show of running around the room and retrieving things, then dumping them on to the other Titans before taking off again. The child smiled and clapped. Kid Flash appeared at Jinx's side smiling. Elliot looked up at him and held his hands out.

Jinx smirked. "He wants you, Speedy Gonzales. Let's see how you handle this."

"You think I can't handle a kid?" He asked her. "I'm good with kids!"

She only gestured to Elliot with her head. Kid Flash confidently reached out and took Elliot, holding him under the armpits. He wasn't sure what to do next. "Um...?"

"Are you really going to hold him like that? Babies are sensitive, that might start to hurt him." She told him with a "tsk tsk" tone of voice.

Robin wasn't sure whether that was true or if Jinx was just messing with Kid Flash to see him squirm a bit. He was cool with older kids, but they've never seen him with babies. He figured that Jinx wanted to see if he even had a "Barney" mode.

Kid Flash managed to readjust the baby's position to the one that Jinx had had him in - on the hip. He looked over at her and gave her a look that said "I got this". He looked down at the child and smiled.

"This isn't so bad, huh?" He asked Elliot.

The child reached his hands up and tried to grab the speedster's hair, but it was too short.

"Huh," Raven said. "I suppose he has a thing for hair."

Robin groaned. "Please tell me it's not the hair-pulling stage." He knew about that and the teething stage.

Raven smirked. "Ah that's right. You have girl-hair without the gel."

"I do not!" Robin yelled. "A lot of guys have longer hair-"

Suddenly the alarm sounded. It was the first one since the entire de-aging incident.

He turned to Jinx and Kid Flash. "Think you could watch them for a bit?"

Jinx shrugged. "Why not? But we don't come cheap. You'll have to treat us to lunch as payment."

"Done." Robin said, his lip quirking up. Then he turned to his team. "Alright Titans, let's go."

* * *

When the Titans returned they stumbled on to one of the oddest (and funniest) sights that they had ever seen. Jinx and Kid Flash hadn't noticed them yet, so as they stood inconspicuously in the door way, trying not to laugh, Beast Boy ran down the hall to his bedroom to grab his video camera. He returned half a minute later.

Turning the camera on, this is what he recorded.

Kid Flash on his hands and knees, Elliot and Seymour sitting on his back, and Jinx holding them in place.

"Come on," she coaxed them. "Say, Giddy up horsey." She, herself, was trying not to laugh.

"How did you even talk me into this?" Kid Flash asked.

She did laugh this time. "Hey, **your're** the one who wanted to prove that you're good with small children. I just suggested it."

He mumbled something about her being a sadist. She had an idea and smiled wickedly at him, but he couldn't see it from his position.

She lifted the two children up, into her arms. Kid Flash sighed in relief and was about to get up, but before he could, he felt a sudden, heavier, weight on his back.

"Ack, Jinx!" He exclaimed and turned his head to her.

She was sitting on his back, still holding both children, and was laughing.

"Yes?" She asked, attempting to be nonchalant between the giggles.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He wasn't particularly annoyed, just confused, really.

"Well, you made such a convincing horse, I thought I'd like to take you for a ride." She said.

His face went from confused, to amused, to suddenly blushing and wearing a flirty smile.

"And to what kind of riding would you be referring?" He asked her.

If Jinx had known that they had an audience she would have hexed him, then and there. Then again, if _he_ had known that they had an audience, he wouldn't have still been in that position.

"Let's put it this way," she said seductively. "Right now we're working the pony rides for the little kids." She gestured to the two still in her arms. "But later, when we're off the clock," she bent more towards his head. "Me and you will _ride _off into the dead of night."

He shivered, and she chuckled.

A monotone voice suddenly cut through the air.

"I think that's enough foreplay for one evening." Raven stood more in front, along with Robin, and was obviously the source of the voice.

Jinx gasped and jumped up from her position, Kid Flash jumped up after her. Both of their faces were completely red.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Kid Flash asked.

Cyborg's grin only widened. "Long enough."

Jinx laughed nervously and handed the children to Robin. After her hands were free she clasped them behind her back awkwardly. Both she and Kid Flash weren't sure how Robin would react to how they were acting in front of Seymour and Elliot; even if they were only flirting.

Robin chuckled. "Glad to see that your relationship is working out just fine."

Both breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that," Jinx said. She elbowed Kid Flash in the side. He grunted and murmured a "sorry" as well.

"Well, I'm starved." Cyborg interrupted with a lighter topic. "Let's get some lunch."

"Oh," Starfire said. "May we go out to eat?"

Robin shrugged. "We'd have to go somewhere more _kid friendly _then the pizza place."

Kid Flash had an idea. "I know this great little Italian place, very family-oriented."

* * *

Jinx and Kid Flash left after lunch but let the Titans know that they could call anytime if they needed help. The Titans got back to the tower and started to relax.

"Up for some video games, BB?" Cyborg asked the changeling.

"Dude, you are so on." He said.

Both raced over to the couch and started to play.

Raven excused herself to her room to read in peace and quiet, and told them to only call her if they needed help with the kids, or if there was an emergency.

Starfire asked Robin if he needed help with the two, but he told her it was fine, he was going to set them down for a nap. With that, she went to go feed and walk Silkie.

Robin brought the children to his room and changed them. He managed to get them to eat some thin spaghetti with butter and _very_ light garlic; instead of tomato sauce since he wasn't sure if that was too heavy for them to have yet. It went well and they loved it much more than the baby food.

It had been an exhausting day for the both of them and it was only two o'clock. He laid them in their cribs and went to change into some more comfortable clothes. He put on some blue shorts and a white wife-beater, then he brushed the gel from his hair. He kept the mask on, though.

He laid down on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he let out a sigh of contentment. He was almost taken over by the loving embrace of sleep when a whimper sounded through the silence. He sighed, this time of slight annoyance, and got up.

He went over to Seymour's crib and picked him up. "Whats wrong, little one?"

He thought that the child felt a little cold, so he grabbed a small green blanket from one of the bags - they were mostly filled with toys and other accessories such as pacifiers and teething rings - and wrapped him in it. He held him and rocked him until he was warmer and asleep.

He laid the child back down and checked on Elliot before laying back down again - sleeping. Robin went back to the bed and wrapped himself in the sheets, passing out almost immediately.

He was awakened only half and hour later by an alarm, Elliot's alarm. He went over to the child and picked him up; just like the other night he was having a nightmare. "Shh, come on 'Liet it's okay. Shhh."

The baby woke up and was clinging to Robin's shirt, soaking it with tears and mucus. Robin held him until he stopped, but just like the last time, Elliot wouldn't let go. Robin just held him and soothed him, wondering if this would be a nightly occurrence.

He had a sudden idea. Starfire was telling him about something she had read while they were out to lunch. She brought up what Robin had mentioned that morning about Elliot's nightmare and his clinging. She said that she had read about something in a parenting book that might help.

While still holding Elliot, he went through the same bag that he had gotten the blanket out of. He pulled out smaller items but let those fall to the floor, after a minute he finally uttered a "ah ha" and pulled out a teddy bear.

"This will work." He muttered. He took the bear over to where he had left his uniform, on his dresser, and wrapped the bear in it.

He was trying to get his scent on it since the article said that babies also rely on scent to identify "the mother". The idea was that by getting his scent on the bear and giving it to Elliot, the child would always feel like he was around.

He unwrapped it after a few minutes and then held it along with the child. When Elliot finally fell asleep again he laid both him and the bear down in the crib. He called it a success when the baby grasped the bear in his sleep and held on to it.

Robin had finally gotten to lay back down and was rewarded with a blissfully, uninterrupted hour and a half of sleep.

* * *

Robin was up (and was once again dressed in his usual uniform and gelled hair), and so where Seymour and Elliot. Robin was helping Cyborg cook dinner and Beast Boy was trying to make sure that they'd make something he would eat. Starfire had immediately grabbed the babies as soon as Robin had brought them out and took them to play. Raven disliked cooking and volunteered to help Starfire.

Everything was peaceful until a voice broke it with a sudden "Heeeeellllo!"

Bumblebee's face appeared on the screen from an incoming call. Her eyes widened when she saw the sight before her; or really, when she saw Starfire and Raven with the two kids.

"Um, is there something I should know about?" She asked. When she said that the rest of her team squeezed into the screen, trying to see what was happening. Their eyes widened as well.

"Technically," Raven said. "You don't _need_ to know."

Bumblebee just gave her a look and turned her attention to the other Titans. "Well?"

Cyborg caved. "Okay, okay. It's kind of a long story though."

"We're listening," Bee said.

"And it also **has** to be kept a secret." Robin said sternly. "This stays inside the Titans, only."

Bumblebee looked back at her team, they all nodded. "Stays inside Titans only, we promise."

"Good." Robin said, and left Cyborg to tell the story.

"So we were fighting the HIVE FIVE at an experimental tech. lab and there was this machine that was linked to this freaky pink gem that could reverse aging-"

"Pink is freaky?" Bee asked him.

"I think it is." Raven said.

"Hey, don't interrupt me! Anyway, SeeMore and Kyd Wykkyd ended up getting trapped in there, and we couldn't get the door open until the machine had, well, you know." He gestured over to the two infants on the floor.

"And we couldn't leave 'em with just anybody. People can recognize 'em and have a grudge... so we took 'em in." He ended with a shrug.

The Titans East were silent.

"Huh, I thought I recognized them." Bumblebee said half to herself. "You know that the entire ordeal sounds kind of crazy, right?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "What's your point?"

She just shook her head.

"Hold them up, I wanna see them." She asked.

Beast Boy came over picked up Seymour, Raven picked up Elliot; they walked closer to the screen.

Bumblebee and Mas and Menos "awwed" but the others were still in mild shock.

"I am totally coming there tomorrow." She smiled. The twins nodded in agreement.

"What exactly did you call for?" Robin asked her.

"Actually, I was just calling to check in since I haven't heard from you in almost a month. Maybe I should start checking in more often." She chuckled. "We'll see you tomorrow."

The call disconnected.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Raven said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Robin agreed.

"Aw, relax yall. It was just Bee." Cyborg shrugged it off.

"Yes, friend Bumblebee means no harm," Starfire said.

"I dunno guys," Beast Boy whispered. "My ESP says that something's up."

* * *

Beast Boy was actually right. About an hour or so later they were harassed with half a dozen calls from Honorary Titans asking about Seymour and Elliot.

They called Bumblebee back to ask her why she hadn't kept her word.

"But I did just as you said." She told them. "You said that this doesn't go outside of the Titans. So I only told the Honorary Titans and made them swear to keep it under wraps too."

"Why?" Robin asked, clearly annoyed.

"You'll see." Bumblebee winked and disconnected.


End file.
